In My Veins
by prettylittlewriter16
Summary: Tessa Rivers is heartbroken when Aaron Cavanaugh breaks up with her and disappears. When he returns a year later claiming that he was blackmailed, will she find it in her heart to forgive him? AU, some scenes of original liars.
1. Chapter 1

In My Veins:

 **Hey there reader. This is just a quick author's note before I start the story. First off, these characters are the children of the main Pretty Little Liars crew (Tessa Rivers is the daughter of Haleb, Aaron Cavanaugh is the son of Spoby, Kira Fitz is the daughter of Ezria, and Emily's kid won't appear until the second chapter). There isn't an A, but there is a villain. This story is what happened after I watched PLL, Gossip Girl, and some emotional Wong Fu videos. Also, the original Liars are in Jamaica with their significant others, so they won't be present right away. Their kids don't know about A, but they have grown up together. There will be flashbacks.**

" _You have ice cream on your lip," Tessa giggled, perched on her chair outside of the ice cream shop. Aaron smiled and wiped his mouth, his blue eyes watching her laugh. Tessa cocked her head to the side questioningly._

" _What?" She asked, tucking her blond hair behind her ear and scooping some Rocky Road into her mouth. Aaron gazed at her; at the way her hair glowed in the afternoon light, at her blue eyes with flecks of green, at her fluttering eyelashes, and at her bow shaped mouth._

" _I love you, Tessa."_

 **One Year Later**

Tessa rolled onto her side and stared at her lavender bedroom wall. The picture of her and Aaron on their anniversary stared back at her. Tessa bit her lip, holding back tears.

"Aaron," She whispered to herself, the letters sliding off of her tongue and into the air. She missed everything about him. His firm hands, his gentle kisses, the way her head fit perfectly into the side of his neck. Tessa forced herself to get ready for school, even though she wouldn't be thinking about anything other than him the whole day.

"Tess!" Kira Fitz ran up to her friend in the Rosewood Day courtyard. "You came to school today!" Kira exclaimed. Tessa forced a smile at her best friend. "Yeah, my teachers didn't want me to miss any more school."

"Well, now you're here, and you've missed out on so much drama," Kira grinned and linked arms with Tessa. "Come on, class is starting." Tessa sighed in defeat and followed the raven-haired girl into the school hallway.

"If we use the distance formula in this equation, you can find the distance between points C and D," Tessa fiddled with the side of her notebook as her math teacher droned on about formulas. She blew her golden hair out of her eyes and glanced out the window.

"Ahem. It seems we have a student switching into our class. Aaron,"

Tessa jolted out of her daydreaming and saw the tall brown-haired boy standing in the front of the room, his black and red backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Oh my god," She breathed, shocked. He stared back at her, then quickly lowered his eyes. Kira, who was sitting in front of Tessa, whipped around. "What is he doing here?" Kira whispered furiously. Tessa shook her head, too stunned to speak.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, you may sit in the free seat behind Tessa." Tessa sat in dumbfounded silence as Aaron took his seat behind her. She turned to face him immediately. "Hey," He whispered with a meek smile. "Aaron? What are you-" She fumbled for words as the wound she'd been nursing in her heart since their breakup opened once again. Aaron sighed.

"Miss Rivers, please tell me what the answer to problem three is." Her teacher looked pointedly at her, giving the message that she had to focus.

"Um, 25x?" Tessa guessed distractedly. "Correct." Her teacher continued with the lesson, and she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Meet me after school," Aaron whispered in her ear. Tessa shuddered slightly, the words bringing back a memory.

" _Meet me after school," Aaron whispered to Tessa. Tessa smiled; she loved the way his voice sounded._

" _Hey," Tessa cooed as Aaron kissed her cheek in the empty Rosewood Day School courtyard. Her looked at her with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked him gently. "Tess, I love you, okay?" Tessa smiled. "You told me that at the ice cream shop yesterday, silly." She nudged him playfully, but he looked pained. "It isn't working out," He looked away._

 _Tessa stepped back, stunned. "What?" He avoided her gaze. "You just told me you loved me and now it's over?" Aaron finally looked at her, and she could see there were tears in his eyes. "This isn't easy for me either," He bit his lip. "Well then why are you doing it?" Tessa cried, a lump forming in her throat. "Because, I don't have a choice-" He began, but Tessa cut him off._

" _Was this all a joke to you? Did you ever even love me?" Tessa screamed. "We were going to move in together, Aaron!"_

" _I know, but I have to keep you safe," Aaron choked. "That's the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard," Tessa spat. She swiveled around on her heel and stomped away, hot tears pouring down her face._

" _I'm so sorry," Aaron whispered to himself as she sped away in her car._

(Aaron's POV in the flashback)

" _Great job," a girl's voice congratulated him. "You got what you wanted, now leave her alone," Aaron said with his fists clenched. A leggy redhead sauntered over to him from the steps of the entrance. "That's not up to me, sweetheart." She simpered, her voice dripping with false sweetness. Aaron glared at her, his eyes full of hatred. She smiled at him mischievously. "That decision will be made by someone who hates her very much, so I'm not making any promises. But you should be proud, you played a big part in ruining her life."_

Tessa gathered her books and left the classroom at the bell, with Kira hot on her tail. "Tess, are you okay?" Kira asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." Tessa brushed her off, even though that couldn't be further from the truth. The rest of her classes were a blur, with teachers periodically telling her to snap out of her stupor. But all she could think of was how Aaron's hair looked exactly like it did last year, and how his eyes were just as soulful as they always had been. When the last bell rang, she practically ran to the courtyard to wait for him. She sat down on a bench and looked through her music playlists, stopping on one called "winter favorites". Clicking on the first song, Tessa's mind filled with nostalgic memories of Christmas and Valentine's Day, and of every day they had spent together in between. Each song brought more memories, and she was on the verge of tears when the playlist finally ended.

"Tessa?" She looked up from her iPod at the mention of her name, and quickly wiped her nose with the sleeve of her sweater when she saw Aaron. He sat down next to her on the bench and placed his hand on the knee of her jeans like he used to. Tessa glared at him and pushed his hand away.

"No, you can't just come back and think that everything is okay between us. Because it isn't." Tessa looked away. She didn't want to cry again. "I know, Tess. I'm so sorry for what happened. I never _wanted_ to break up with you." Aaron explained. "So why did you?" Tessa asked, hurt. "Someone was blackmailing me. They wanted to hurt you, so I had to break up with you and then disappear to keep you safe."

Tessa scoffed. "And if that is true, then why are you here again? Aren't you putting me in danger?" She asked mockingly. Aaron wrung his hands. "Well, she found me and told me that her boss didn't have an interest in you anymore, so I came back. I'm not lying, Tess." She looked at him and he seemed to be honest, but she wasn't going to have her heart broken again.

"If I hadn't been blackmailed, do you think I would have told you I loved you and then broken up with you the next day?" He protested. Tessa looked at the dirt and sighed. "Well, no, but-"

"Exactly!" He grabbed her hands and lifted her chin with his finger so that they were eye to eye. "I wouldn't have done that. You know me better than anyone, Tess. And you know I'm not like that." She really wanted to believe him, but how could she? He had put Tessa through so much, and she couldn't take him back that easily and risk being let down for a second time. After much internal struggle, she finally succumbed.

"Well, you have to prove that you were blackmailed, and have a full explanation for everything." She finally said. Aaron grinned. "Thank you. I promise I will." He laced his fingers through hers for a second, then kissed her forehead and walked away. Tessa stared after him, feeling warm inside even though her brain told her not to.

Tessa sat at her desk at home, drowning in homework and listening to music. Her hone buzzed, and she looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, Tess!" Kira exclaimed on the other end. "Hey Kiki," Tessa replied. "So, did you talk to him?" Kira asked nervously. Tessa stayed silent for a second, unsure of how to respond. "Um, I did. He wants to prove that he broke up with me because someone blackmailed him by threatening to hurt me."

"Really? Well, if he proves it, will you forgive him?"

"I don't know, Kira. I'll probably want more answers before I can even consider forgiving him."

"Sounds reasonable. Who could have done that? And why would those people want to hurt a high school girl?"

"I don't know. All he said was that they threatened me, and so he ended things and disappeared in order to keep me safe."

"Wow, that's a pretty dramatic story. If it is true, I will hunt down the people who caused you so much pain."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Do you want to meet up and get some smoothies?"

"Ugh, that sounds amazing right now. See you in ten."

"Over here!" Kira waved to her friend from her seat, a smoothie cup in her hand. "Hey," Tessa waved back and grabbed the stool next to her. "Can I get a small Mango Tango? Thanks." Tessa smiled at the cashier and handed her a five-dollar bill.

"You look happy," Kira remarked. Tessa blushed. "I realized how much I had missed him when I saw him again today. He makes me happy, even if I'd rather not admit it." Tessa winced at her own honesty. Kira placed her hand over her heart. "Aww, that's so sweet!" She gushed. Tessa took her smoothie from the nonchalant cashier and sipped it happily. It felt so good to get her feelings off of her chest.

"So, are you going to the dance next weekend?" Kira asked casually, combing through her black hair with her fingers. Tessa furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you up to?" Tessa asked, suspicious. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kira denied. Tessa crossed her arms. "Yes you do. You always play with your hair when you're up to something." She pressed.

"You have to tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Kira! Tell me!"

"Fine. Aaron asked me if I could get you to come to the dance so that he could surprise you with a big romantic gesture or something." Kira caved, just like she always did. Tessa sat back in her chair. "What gesture?" She asked, curious. "I don't know. I'm just doing the dirty work. But is sounds like something big." Kira shrugged. Tessa smiled slightly. She had known Aaron was a sucker for romantic gestures when he got his cousin (Melissa's pilot son, Alex) to write "T+A" in the sky with his plane. She felt a tinge of affection for the boy who had been the love of her life just a few months ago.

Kira snapped her fingers in front of Tessa's face. "Earth to Tessa!" Tessa blushed and tugged down her sweater sleeves. She was anxiously awaiting whatever Aaron had planned for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Veins: Chapter 2- The Bitch is Back?**

 **Okay, so I know I ended the last chapter really badly. But I originally wrote this story on my phone, and now I have to copy everything I wrote onto Microsoft Word. So I've already written a couple chapters, but not too much. Anyway, part of this chapter will be from Hanna's POV as she's in Jamaica with the other liars and their significant others. Also, ignore the fact that Hanna is around thirty and Tessa is almost seventeen. I wanted Hanna to be a younger mom, so I could still write about her being fabulous. Let me know if you like it!**

Wednesday before the dance

"We have two options," Kira held up two dress hangers as Tessa watched, picking her dress for the winter dance that weekend at Rosewood Day. "I could go with sassy," Kira motioned to the short red dress on her left. "Or I could go with sweet," Kira held up the long golden dress on her right. Tessa tapped her finger on her chin. "I like the sweet one," She finally decided. Kira smiled. "And have you found a dress yet?"

Tessa sighed and shook her head. "None of these suit me," She admitted. Kira looked like she was trying to hold something in, but then her facial features relaxed, which always meant she was about to spill.

"I was going to wait, but I guess now's fine," Kira pulled out a long dress bad on a hanger. She carefully unzipped it to reveal the most beautiful silver dress Tessa had ever seen. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Kira, where did you get this dress?" Tessa managed to say. Kira grinned widely. "Actually, I designed it and Aaron paid for it." Kira explained, extremely proud of the outcome of the dress.

"Aaron wanted to surprise you, and this is his way of saying how he will do anything to make you feel happy."

Tessa was speechless. "It's amazing!" She squealed, enveloping her best friend in a bear hug. Kira hugged her tightly. "Ugh, you know me so well," Tessa said, finally breaking apart from the hug.

"And now all I have to do is knock his socks off at the winter ball next weekend," Tessa grinned as Kira looked back at her, her smile just as big as Tessa's.

Hanna Rivers lounged on a pool chair in a luxurious resort with her best friends: Spencer Cavanaugh, Aria Fitz, and Alison Rollins. Their husbands were off getting them drinks, and Emily was in her hotel room with a headache. As Hanna tanned, she wondered how her daughter was doing. Her daughter was usually bubbly and outgoing, but she had become more subdued ever since she and Aaron broke up. Hanna suddenly felt a tinge of longing to talk to her daughter and check in on her. When she saw Caleb heading towards her with two pina coladas in his hands, she immediately excused herself from her friends for a moment and walked towards Caleb.

"Here's your drink," Caleb handed her a glass, but then noticed the loom on her face. "Han, what's wrong?" She sighed. "Nothing, I just want to talk to Tessa. I mean, her seventeenth birthday is coming up really soon, and she's barely talked about it." Caleb smiled at his wife. He loved it when she acted motherly.

"Alright, let's call her." Caleb pulled out his phone and handed it to Hanna. She took it gratefully and entered Tessa's number into the keypad.

"Dad?"

"No, it's mom," Hanna felt relieved to hear her daughter's voice.

"Hey mom! How's Jamaica?"

"Wow, you sound happy!" Hanna said, surprised at the cheer in her daughter's voice.

"Well, now that Aaron's back, it's just good to be around an old friend."

"Aaron's back?"

"Aunt Spencer didn't tell you?"

"Um, of course she did! I just forgot, that's all."

"I have to go, but have fun in Jamaica! Say hi to dad for me,"

"I will. Bye, sweetie."

Hanna hung up and turned to face Caleb. "We need to go talk to Spencer," She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. Spencer was standing by the wave pool, drink in hand. "Spencer!"

"Yeah, Han?" Spencer smiled when she saw Hanna.

"When did Aaron come back?"

Spencer paled, a blank look in her eyes. "W-What?"

"I talked to Tessa, and she said that Aaron is back."

"He is?" Spencer asked, dumbfounded. Hanna gave her a strange look. "You didn't know?" Spencer sighed. "I haven't been totally honest with you guys about Aaron." Spencer admitted, motioning for Hanna to sit down, while Caleb stood awkwardly out of earshot.

"Last year when Aaron left, I didn't know where he went. He just left me a note saying that he was fine and he would call, but not to tell anyone about our phone conversations. I covered for him, thinking that someone was threatening him, or that A was back. I've been calling him regularly, but her never mentioned that he would be coming back."

Hanna was shocked. "So what happened between him and Tessa?" Spencer winced. "I'm guessing he needed to end it with her as part of what he had to do if someone had been threatening him. I would have said something, but we know that if it were A, there was really nothing we could do. And whoever blackmailed him probably threatened Tessa." Hanna thought about this for a moment, but a million more questions popped into her mind. Who would want to ruin their children's lives?

"But Cece died years ago. Who would be as twisted and smart as she was? And why aren't they targeting Kira and Jacob?" Hanna's mind was spinning. "Han, there are a ton of people in Rosewood like that. It could be anyone, even someone jealous of Tessa and Aaron's relationship." Spencer replied, trying to stay calm. But Hanna still had things to say.

"Is it time for us to tell them about Cece?" Hanna asked. Spencer shook her head. "I don't want our kids to have the same paranoia that we had. Hanna, we jumped if our phones went off, and we still do. You couldn't buy Tessa a dollhouse when she was younger because of the memories it brought back. I don't think we're even ready to talk about it yet."

Hanna sighed in defeat, seeing how even though A was gone, there would always be someone who wanted to hurt them.

Tessa sat with Kira and Sasha Rollins at lunch, at the very table where their moms had eaten before them. Sasha had gorgeous honey-blonde hair and cerulean eyes, with golden skin and a perfectly shaped mouth. She was the spitting image of Tessa's Aunt Alison, there was no doubt about that.

"So, are you guys excited for the dance tomorrow?" Sasha squealed, looking at Tessa in particular.

"Yup, especially since we're all going together," Tessa answered, spooning some yogurt into her mouth. Kira sighed dramatically and looked off into the distance dejectedly. Sasha giggled at Kira's act.

"What's wrong, Kiki?" Tessa cooed and poked her friend's shoulder.

"You guys have dates, and I'm going to be sitting in the corner with only my fantasies to keep me company," Kira replied.

"Well, maybe not," Tessa glanced over at Jacob Fields, who was nervously walking over to their lunch table. Sasha signaled to Tessa, and the two got up, leaving only Kira at the table. She shyly patted the seat next to her, and Jacob sat down, engaging in a suggestive-looking conversation.

Tessa and Sasha stood in the corner of the lunch courtyard, trying to guess what they were talking about. Tessa's phone buzzed, and she pulled it out, hoping that it was Aaron.

Enjoying the scenery? You better, because there's no way in hell

that you'll be enjoying any kind of romance with Aaron. Back off,

bitch.

 **Ahhh! So I know this chapter is shorter, but I just had to get something up fast. So yes, Sasha is Ali's daughter, because I couldn't think of a prettier name. And I'm just sticking with the Rollins thing, but I can totally make it so that Emily and Ali finally realize their true feelings for one another if I get enough reviews. Thanks! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Veins 3:**

 **Hey! So yeah, that was a threatening note. But is it A? Maybe. Anyway, did you like the Hanna POV? Let me know** **Also, pretend that the silver dress was short instead of long. Oops.**

Tessa read and reread the text, trying to understand it. Who sent it? She tried to convince herself that it was just a joke, but something told her it was more than that. She decided to ignore it and instead focus on the situation with Kira and Jacob. After all, they looked so cute together.

Sasha nudged her. "Something wrong?" She asked. Tessa shook her head.

"I think she just hugged him! And it looked like she said yes!" Tessa exclaimed, pushing the note to the back of her mind as she saw Jacob and Kira hugging. Sasha squealed, rushing over to the table and pulling Tessa behind her.

"Oh my god! Are you guys going to the dance together?" Sasha exclaimed. Kira and Jacob blushed, nodding.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you at the dance tomorrow," Jacob squeezed Kira's hand and walked back into the school hallway. Sasha and Tessa immediately swamped Kira, asking her a million questions. "How did he ask you?" "What did he say?" "When is he going to pick you up?"

"Guys!" Kira exclaimed. "He just came up to me and asked if I was going to the dance, and then he asked if I would go with him," Kira shyly picked at her food. Tessa and Sasha put their hands on their hearts. "Aw!" They said in unison. Kira smiled.

 **One Hour Before the Dance**

Tessa fluffed her curled blond hair one more time, smacking her lips together. Kira stood next to her, touching up her complex up-do and bronze eyeshadow. Sasha applied one last layer of mascara, then the three girls looked at one another. "You guys look so good!" Tessa exclaimed, loving Kira's lip gloss and Sasha's perfect eyeliner. "I think I can say that we all look pretty great," Kira remarked, smiling. Sasha nodded in agreement. "Alright, so Jacob, Aaron, and Christian are all on their way." Tessa told the girls, reading the text she'd gotten from Christian, Sasha's date. Kira turned and whispered something to Sasha, while Tessa eyed them suspiciously. Sasha's eyes widened, and she giggled while looking directly at Tessa.

"What are you guys up to?" Tessa crossed her arms. Kira zipped her lips with an imaginary key, surprising Tessa. "Kiki, if you're keeping a secret it must be a big one," Tessa remarked, astonished. Kira always told her everything. "Is it about Aaron's surprise for me?" She asked, remembering how Kira spilled _that_ secret at the smoothie shop. Kira's face got contorted, and she was obviously trying to fight the urge to tell Tessa. But just when it looked as if she was about to talk, a car honked outside.

"A limo!" Sasha clapped her perfectly manicured hands. The three friends walked outside to see all of their dates waiting in a line outside the limo. Aaron, Christian, and Jacob were all wearing black tuxedos, and even Tessa had to admit they looked pretty good. Aaron grinned like a five-year old when he saw Tessa, his gaze traveling from her flattering silver dress to her glowing sky blue eyes. Tessa walked up to him, her heart thumping so loudly she was pretty sure her mom in Jamaica could hear it. Aaron's eyes glinted as she got close to him, and their eyes were locked in an intense gaze, just like when they had gone to dances as a couple. "You look amazing," He smiled at her. Aaron took her hands and kissed them softly. He leaned into her ear and whispered with that same cool breath he had used in school, and Tessa's face was burning up. "You're going to love what I have planned for tonight," He teased, knowing that she hated being left in the dark about something that was going to happen. She blushed even harder, trying to cover up her face with her curls. She awkwardly entered the limo when Aaron opened the door for her, trying to cool her face down a bit. He slid in next to her, and the other two couples followed. The hole drive to the dance, she would occasionally find herself staring at Aaron, or catching him staring at her. She kept telling herself that she couldn't be too easy to win back, but it was getting harder for her to keep her feelings in check.

When they finally pulled up to the school, Tessa was grateful for the fact that they'd be around other people, and that way they might be able to control themselves. The six friends stepped out of the car and made their way into the lavishly decorated school. Sasha and Christian excused themselves to go "take pictures" in the photo booth. Not long after, Kira and Jacob left to go to the winter wonderland area, leaving Tessa and Aaron by themselves. They sat down at a table and Tessa stirred her drink, trying not to look at him when she felt his eyes on her. He finally broke the silence.

"If you keep staring at that drink, it'll turn to stone." Aaron smirked at her. Tessa didn't know why, but she decided that she didn't want to hold back any more. She sighed and got up, leaning over the table just far enough. "Um…" Aaron stammered. Tessa smiled, casually sliding her hand over to his. She interlocked her fingers with his and pulled him to a secluded corner of the gym. She pushed a very surprised but not resistant Aaron up against the wall.

"Tess? What are you doing?" He asked with his hands on her waist.

"I believe you. I know you'd never do something like that to me and I can't help it anymore," Tessa breathed, their faces almost touching.

Aaron grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. Tessa's mind raced as they kissed passionately. They fell right back into their old pattern, and they moved their make-out session to the Rosewood Day bathroom (it's a pretty rich school so don't worry, it isn't nasty). Aaron lifted her onto the counter without breaking the kiss. His strong hands stroked her legs, and Tessa thanked her lucky stars she'd shaved extra that afternoon.

Everything in her mind was telling her that she shouldn't do this; that she was forgiving him too fast. But she couldn't resist the effect that he had on her.

 **Chapter three finally! Sorry it took so long to post, but I've been super busy with school. And I have big plans for these two. Anyone know any ship names?**


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Veins Chapter 4**

 **Okay please don't kill me for taking forever to post, I've been super busy as always and my practice was canceled so I decided to sit down and write a new chapter. I hope you enjoy**

Aaron suddenly pulled away and looked deep into Tessa's eyes. She crossed her arms. "What?" Tessa asked, shifting uncomfortably. Aaron sighed. "Why are you doing this?" He asked her, still holding her hands. Tessa leaned back against the mirror.

"I was just sick of this game where I ignore my feelings for you and then I can't stop thinking about you. But then I think about how you left, and I know you wouldn't have broken up with me if someone hadn't forced you. I still love you, and that means you shouldn't have to prove anything to me." Tessa cupped his face in her hands. Aaron grinned and nodded, leaning in to kiss her again. "We should probably head back." Aaron whispered, their foreheads touching. Tessa sighed, but hopped off of the counter anyway.

They returned to the dance hand in hand, both smiling so widely that their cheeks hurt. They ignored all the questions that their classmates were asking them, and only stopped to briefly explain the situation to Sasha before they walked out of the gym doors together.

Tessa felt light on her eyes, and she sleepily forced her eyelids open. She was in a bed, wearing an oversized sweater that smelled like Aaron and pajama shorts that she remembered losing a long time ago. She sat up, memories of the previous night flooding back to her. She and Aaron had stayed up late in his apartment talking, and Aaron had explained every last detail of where he'd been.

Tessa got out of his room to look for him, and smiled when she saw him dozing on the couch. She went into the kitchen to find something to eat when she heard her phone go off in the other room. Tessa picked her phone up off of the bedside table and saw fifteen unread text messages, ten from her mom and five from Kira. She decided to scroll through her mom's messages, bracing herself.

"Where are you?"

"Are you with Kira?"

"Did you forget to charge your phone again?"

"Why am I even asking? I'll ask Kira"

"Kira told me you were sleeping over. Please tell me next time. Love you! Xx"

Tessa breathed a sigh of relief, silently thanking Kira for covering for her. Her mom and dad had gotten back late last night, and must have been slightly freaked out when she wasn't there. Her phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

"I told you to stay away from him. What are you doing in his apartment?"

Attached was a picture of Tessa looking at her phone in that very moment, a picture that could only have been taken from outside the window of his apartment. Tessa ran over to the window with her heart pounding, looking frantically for her stalker. Her phone vibrated once more.

"Nice try. I left you a gift in your boy-toy's fridge. Take it and get out of there before I make you, and I really don't want to do that "

Tessa rushed over to the kitchen and flung open the fridge, and saw a folded piece of paper propped up against a carton of orange juice.

"Lace uncoiled"

She frowned at the cryptic message, not knowing what on Earth it could mean. She closed the fridge door with the paper clutched tightly in her hand, trying to calm her racing heart. Someone had been in Aaron's apartment while they were sleeping, and they hadn't woken either of them up. What was she going to do?

"Tess? What are you doing over there?" Aaron asked groggily, squinting at her from the couch.

"I was just looking for something to eat," Tessa wrung her hands. She hated lying to him.

Aaron seemed satisfied with her reply, and closed his eyes again. She quickly scribbled a note to him and called Kira to ask to be picked up.

"What's up with you guys? Are you back together?" Kira hit her with questions as soon as Tessa had entered the car.

"Maybe? I don't know, but there's something I have to tell you."

Tessa explained the whole situation as Kira sat in the driver's seat with a slack jaw.

"Oh my god!" Kira practically screamed.

"I know," Tessa sighed.

"What does the note say?"

"'Lace uncoiled'. I have no idea what it means, or why it's so important as to leave me a note in my boyfriend's fridge."

Kira smiled despite the whole situation.

"Your _boyfriend_?" She giggled. Tessa rolled her eyes and lightly smacked her arm.

"Kira! This really isn't the time!" She cried, although she secretly loved to be Aaron's.

Kira shrugged as if to say, _I have no regrets_.

Tessa pressed her fingertips into her temples and rubbed her forehead, racking her brain for anything that she remembered with the words "lace uncoiled."

"What does that note mean?" She wondered aloud. Kira seemed to be deep in thought as well, and the pair sat in silence.

"I KNOW!" Kira yelled, making Tessa jump in her seat.

"Jesus Christ, Kira!" Tessa reprimanded her.

"The note is an anagram!" Kira exclaimed with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand shaking Tessa's arm excitedly.

"An anagram?" Tessa mulled it over. It made sense. "But what is 'lace uncoiled' an anagram for?"

Kira shrugged again, this time out of lack of the necessary knowledge.

"We should look it up in an anagram server and look over the results."

"That could take days," Kira reminded her.

"I know, but what choice do we have? It could be something important."

"Yeah, but it's most likely just something to mess with us, to keep us on edge. Tess, don't pay too much attention to this person."

"How can I get over the fact that someone was in his apartment, leaving a note in his fridge?" She asked, frustrated.

"I don't know, but the only thing you can do is tell Aaron, get the police involved, and avoid this whole mess. He needs to know, Tessa. Especially if you're together now."

Tessa sighed deeply. She knew that Kira was right. Her relationship with Aaron had just started again, she didn't want to start it off with lies.

Xxx

Back at Tessa's house, she walked through the front door, still wearing Aaron's oversized sweater. It made her feel good.

"Hi, mom," Tessa smiled and hugged her stylish young mom, then she pulled away and hugged her dad, apologizing for not being home the previous night.

"We understand," Caleb said, one arm around his wife. "It was the night after a dance and you wanted to spend time with a friend,"

Tessa felt grateful for parents like this, although she felt guilty for keeping her rendezvous with Aaron a secret from them. She was still confused herself about the day before. All she knew was that she believed him, and that she loved him.

"Is it okay if I meet a friend for lunch in a couple of hours?" Tessa asked, leaving out Aaron's name.

"Sure. Your father and I have lunch plans with Aunt Emily, but we'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, mom. I'll be in my room," Tessa called out as she walked up the stairs to her room, thinking of anagram generators.

Xxx

A few hours later, Tessa tried to find any anagrams that made sense, but none of them did. She checked her phone for messages and brightened up when she saw one from Aaron.

"Hey, can we meet?"

"Of course (: I know a place where we can meet"

Tessa sent the message and then held her phone to her chest with a smile on her face. No matter what, seeing Aaron would always make her heart happy.


End file.
